


Day Six: Clothes Getting Taken Off

by LeatherlipsIero



Series: Frerard 30 Day Smut Challenge [6]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: 1800th Century, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artist Gerard Way, Barebacking, Begging, Black Parade Gerard Way, Bottom Gerard Way, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bruises, Cute, Dirty Talk, Grinding, Italian Character(s), Lord Frank Iero, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Speaking Italian, Stripping(?), Teasing, Time Lords and Ladies, Top Frank Iero, period fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeatherlipsIero/pseuds/LeatherlipsIero
Summary: “You are a bit overdressed, do you not think?” Frank panted lightly into his neck and started to fumble with Gerard’s shirt buttons. And Gerard could not help but to agree more and placed his own warm hands over Frank’s guiding them downwards until every button was unbuttoned and the shirt was dragged down his arms and discarded onto the floor.





	

The room was filled with a constant chatter, which Gerard felt as if it grew louder for each dreadful minute who passed. Everywhere he glanced, he saw people; aristocrats and royal courts laughing, drinking champagne and talking in huge groups instead of actually doing what they had been invited to the gallery to do.

It was their loss, he thought as he walked past another group dressed in beautiful materials; dresses and shirts made of the finest silk, cotton, velvet and so on. Gerard actually wanted to admire the painting this artist had made with passion and other feelings so other could look at them with awe. It was a shame really, that the aristocrats found gossip more enjoyable than art. 

Moreover, it was not as if he felt out of place in the mess of dresses, laughter, fans and painted faces, quite on the contrary actually. Gerard was dressed in one of his best shirts along with his favourite grey silk west and his black suit. The truth was that he did not like to socialise nor to pretend having a nice conversation with people he could not stand.

He ignored the odd looks he knew was coming towards him, and went further into the gallery awing the beautiful paintings. Art, in any form, had always spoken to him - lured him towards it - making him admire and worship it.

“Marvellous if I may say so?” A sudden voice brought him back into the chatter filled room, he was not frightened by it, far off actually, the voice - soft yet deep and rough, brought him back just with a blink of an eye.

Turning to the stranger out of politeness, Gerard found himself surprised with young man admiring the same painting he had awed a moment ago. The strange young man was even more marvellous and beautiful than the painting in Gerard’s opinion. He looked somewhat exotic, but not in the way that he did not fit in. In Gerard’s short life he was sure he had not seen a more beautiful man than the one beside him.

“Yes indeed,” He smiled when the stranger finally turned his head to look at Gerard. “I apologize, but I do not think we have met before, I’m Gerard Way.” He continued and held out a hand for the man to take.

“You are absolutely right. Where are my manners? I am Lord Iero, Francesco Iero, a pleasure to meet you Mr. Way.” He grabbed Gerard’s hand with a strong grip as he beamed. “For a moment I was afraid I would be the only one to look at these beautiful paintings.” He continued making Gerard beam.

“I could not agree more, Lord Iero, and please just call me Gerard.” He let go of Lord Iero’s hand with a slightly heavy heart.

Strange enough, this made Lord Iero beam even more. “Well then, Gerard,” He said testing the name out, dragging the end r out almost with a purring sound making Gerard flustered. Nor in his short life had he heard his name sound so appealing and sexually.

“Then I must insist that you would kindly call me Frank.” He then smirked at Gerard, catching the older man off guard again by licking his lips as the grand finale.

-

Frank smirked mischievously at him, his eyes sparkling with an endless fire within his soul, from there he lay sprawled out in the most delicious way on his silk covered bed as Gerard stepped into the room.

“Would you like to join me, my dear Gerard?” He asked, adding the one tone, which made Gerard, melt every time and dragging out the r like he always would when he wanted something. “I am rather lonely here do you not think, hm?”

Swallowing hard, Gerard felt himself nod slowly and walk towards Frank, like metal to a magnet as Frank beckoned him to come closer.

In the time they had known each other, Gerard had revealed huge parts of himself to Frank that he had thought no one would get to know. He had also learned a lot about Frank and other things Frank had learned him. Frank may have been the first man Gerard had been with, but he knew by the way Frank came onto him and by the way he was in bed, that Gerard was only one of many.

He felt the mattress dip under by his weight when he sat down on the silky sheets, they shared many adventured and experiences together on this bed.

Feeling Frank place himself in his lap, Gerard giggled a bit when Frank started to plant feathery kisses all over his neck, gripping his shoulders softly.

“You are a bit overdressed, do you not think?” Frank panted lightly into his neck and started to fumble with Gerard’s shirt buttons. And Gerard could not help but to agree more and placed his own warm hands over Frank’s guiding them downwards until every button was unbuttoned and the shirt was dragged down his arms and discarded onto the floor.

“Let me help you, Frankie.” Gerard heard himself whine making Frank chuckle into his ear as he continued to suck, bite and lick on Gerard’s neck as if he were marking his territory, which he kind of were.

“I don’t think so beautiful.” He smiled a bit slyly as he leaned back and looked into Gerard’s hazel eyes before leaning forwards again and finally planting a deep kiss on his lips. Gerard’s hands found themselves in Frank’s silky locks, which he thought were silkier than the sheets, tugging slightly making Frank moan into the kiss and pry Gerard’s lips open with his tongue, licking around and drawing small moans from Gerard.

Breaking apart softly, brushing their lips together affectionately, Frank grabbed Gerard’s hands from his hair and pinned them over the platinum blonde’s head and tying them together with his tie.

Gerard whined, he wanted to able to touch and feel Frank’s skin and reactions under his fingertips when they were closer than ever. He wanted to feel the sweat form on his skin and he wanted to be able to tell by his shivers when he were going to fall apart inside Gerard.

“Let me get those unnecessary pants off, love.” Frank smiled reassuringly at him, brushing his own fingertips over Gerard’s chest and sensitive nipples as he moved them towards the pants, making Gerard’s want to touch Frank himself bigger.

“Please, Frankie.” He whimpered impatiently as if the pants were the biggest obstacle ever seen.

Frank only shushed him as he took his time dragging them off his legs while kissing down from his inner thigh and to his ankle. “Patience my dear.” He smirked mischievously, his eyes sparkling again as he proceeded to take Gerard’s stockings off too. “Good things comes to those who wait for it.”

He could feel another whimper build up in his throat, but kept his lips sealed, biting down on his bottom lip to the point of almost breaking and bleeding. However, he could not help a gasp to escape when he felt two warm hands on each thigh, squeezing hard enough for them to have bruises the next morning.

“Relax, love.” Gerard felt murmur into his inner thigh before biting down softly on various places, nibbling on the old love marks already left there and avoiding the obvious sweet spots he knew Gerard had there.

“Frankie,” Gerard could not help but to whine feeling his cock throb and leak pre-come. “You are still dressed,” He managed to pant out only to whine again when he felt Frank stop his actions.

“Oh?” He could practically heard the sly smile Frank wore on his lips this exact moment.

“That is highly unfair, isn't it?” Frank then continued and Gerard would have rolled his eyes if it had not been impolite and not extremely aroused.

Sitting up on his knees between Gerard’s spread legs, Frank began teasingly slow to unbutton his shirt, letting it join Gerard’s clothes on the floor before continuing in the same slo-mo-tion with his own pants and stockings.

Gerard would also have cursed, but that was even ruder.

“Do not worry, mio bello.” Frank’s hands placed themselves on his hips, gripping him and stroking the soft flesh lovingly. “I will take good care of you.”

Frank leaned down and stole another kiss from Gerard’s plump lips, deepening it by licking his way in his mouth again and sucking softly on Gerard’s tongue. Gerard loved Frank’s kisses; they would always make him feel so safe and loved.

When the lip lock broke once again with only a string of saliva connecting their flushed and bruised lips before that too broke, Gerard was panting heavily feeling his cheeks flushing and burning as they always would when Frank looked at him as if he was the most precious and lovable thing he had ever seen.

He sat back up again in the same position between Gerard’s legs, lifting them up and placing a pillow under his hips, kissing his inner thighs as he did so. Gerard’s heart felt as one big pile of hot lava inside his chest, even though Frank had an enormous playful side to him with mischievous roots, he was always making sure Gerard was not hurt by his actions and participated just as much when they were joined like this.

He gasped again, feeling pleasurable shivers crawl down his spine when Frank pressed one oiled finger into him with the same carefulness as always. Soon enough there were three fingers inside him curling and scissoring as Gerard moved his hips to the same rhythm as them. Moaning loudly arching his spine, Gerard felt the warm pit in his stomach swirl faster with each movement Frank’s fingers did.

“Frank,” He mewled out when they pressed down on that one spot. “C-close!”

An empty feeling took suddenly over and Gerard whined, missing Frank’s fingers already even though something much better were coming.

“So beautiful, my love.” Frank moaned above him as he stroked himself, coating his own cock with oil. “I need you to relax for me, amore.”

One of Frank’s hands found itself on Gerard’s hip again and then the familiar feeling of being pressed into washed over his body, making him moan and relax into the loving touch until the feeling of being comfortable filled took over.

Frank’s other hand placed itself on the other hip and Frank started a slow and steady rhythm, groaning at the tight feeling of Gerard surrounding his throbbing cock. He lifted Gerard’s hips a bit up, loving Gerard’s reaction when he hit slightly harder and deeper inside him.

“Please, F-frankie!” His lover almost screamed out when he finally hit that one spot making him see stars and tighten around Frank.

“Beg.” Frank groaned out, knowing what Gerard wanted and how beautiful he looked begging for his cock.

“Harder, faster! P-please!” He moaned in a high pitch tone yanking some at the tie tied around his wrists in frustration. “Please Frankie!”

Frank groaned again at the sight of Gerard laying sprawled out on his blood red sheets, writhing and begging as if he were born to do so. “You love this, don't you?” He growled out as he started to pound harder and faster into Gerard’s tight pink hole, loving the sight of himself disappearing inside Gerard.

Gerard only replied with some high pitched ‘ah ah ah’s’ as he felt the warmth swirl faster and faster in his stomach again. Frank felt it too when Gerard started to tighten even more around him as he pounded into the mewling and moaning boy.

“F-frank!” Gerard screamed when he exploded untouched over himself and Frank. With one final hard thrust Frank growled out as he came inside Gerard slowing down his rhythm, milking out his orgasm before pulling out making Gerard whine from oversensitivity.

“My beautiful.” Frank whispered into Gerard’s neck, releasing his hands from the tie and pulling the cover over their bodies as Gerard nuzzled his shoulder.


End file.
